1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for copying and cutting duplicate forms in a conductive material, more particularly a metal plate or sheet.
2. Background Information
It is difficult and can be dangerous to use a cutter torch free-hand to cut out a precise pattern on a metal sheet or the like. It is also difficult to cut multiple identical parts, even where a metal template form is available. A need exists for an easy to use cutter apparatus for quickly and safely duplicating metal forms or the like in a conductive plate. The apparatus of the present invention satisfies this need. A plasma cutter torch traces better when it is on the arm of the present invention. The arm of the present apparatus steadies the cutting torch so that it can be used more precisely. With the present invention, multiple duplicate parts can be created from a metal sheet safely, quickly and easily. The present apparatus is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and is easy to store and transport.